


Reflexión con  Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, third season spoiler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel reflexiona sobre los eventos de la temporada 3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Reflexión con  Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic esta vez muy corto Espero que les guste Me esforcé mucho en no hacer Daniel LaRusso occ en este fic, me cuesta mucho que de los personajes su verdadera personalidad en la serie tanto lo siento lo siento por la ortografía y gramática.

No puedo creer todo lo que sucedió durante estos día, mi viaje a Okinawa por mi trabajo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde volver a ver a Kumiko, que me leyó la carta del sr.Miyagi hizo saber que ya no estaba perdido como me sentía antes sin un guía en qué aferrarme y agradezco e enteramente que Kumiko me la leyera me hizo sentir una enorme paz en mi interior 

También me encontré a Chozen que al principio pensé que me iba a desafiar a otra lucha de vida a muerte, pero al final fue como otro sensei para mi y me enseñó nuevas técnicas para desarmar a mis enemigos como a Kreese.

Todavía recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que lo desarmé con la misma técnica que me enseñó Chozen y fue la que me entumeció mi cuerpo, estaba entre sorprendido y enojado y casi le doy el golpe final si no fuera por Sam y Miguel que habían llegado a tiempo para detenerme.

Y me quedo paralizado de shock a ver a Robby con el uniforme de Cobra Kai que perdí el habla por momentos, nunca pensé que veía a mi antiguo discípulo uniéndose a Cobra Kai eso hizo que recordara los momentos que estuve allí con Terry Silver dándome órdenes.

No quería que Robby sintiera la misma presión que me hicieron esos malditos, pero tanto Johnny y yo no pudimos ser nada que mirar como Robby se fue con ese hijo de perra.

Me sentía culpable de todo lo que sucedió que tengo que solucionar todo este lío que provoque desde sabotear el Cobra Kai de Johnny hasta con Robby.

Pero espero que cuando logremos vencer a Kreese, Robby se dé cuenta de que tanto Johnny como a mi, nos preocupamos tanto por el.

Aunque al principio me tomo muy mal la noticia en enterarme que era hijo de Johnny y que haya llevado a Sam borracha a su casa, pero es que estaba enojado de la manera que se salió todo fuera de control y lo único que hice fue gritarle tanto a él como a Johnny.

Pero en ningún solo momento odie a Robby para nada y más ahora que ahora que el si me odia a mi y es comprensible después de como le grite ahora no quiera saber de mi.

Solo espero algún día que tanto Robby y yo podamos a ser las paces y si él quiere regresar a ser mi alumno lo estaré recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

Pero ahora tengo que unir fuerzas con Johnny, para derrotar definitivamente a Kreese y que se vaya de nuestras vidas para siempre, pero sobre todo alejar a ese loco de estos estudiantes que los está manipulando sobre todo a Tory y a Robby.

Pero se que no será fácil vencerlo en el torneo, sabía muy bien que técnicas le podría enseñarles tanto a Robby y Tory.

Observo como tanto mis alumnos y los de Johnny están entrenando juntos ya sin rencor y eso me pone feliz que quizás después de treinta cinco años de enemistad podemos a ser las paces por el bien de nuestros estudiantes.

Miro a Johnny que esta a lado de Miguel y Sam enseñándoles y eso hace que todo este trabajo juntos valdrá la pena, ahora que estamos todos juntos teniendo la misma determinación. 

Ahora lo único que más deseo más que nada es detener a Kreese a toda costa y regresar a esos estudiantes como eran antes y se que con la ayuda de Johnny Lawrence podemos darle fin al Reinado de John Kreese.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo significa mucho que hayas llegado al final


End file.
